sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlyn Aioli
Caitlyn Aioli is a Sonic Fan Character created by AprilShine03 (her deviantart). Personality Very shy at first, she needs time getting used to people because of trust issues. If you get to know her, her friendly and funny side opens up to you, although you'd have to initiate the conversation yourself. She can be upsetted very easily, but will blame herself. Besides Sonic and Knuckles, nobody can calm her from an anxiety/panic attack. Anything indicating negativity towards her (or her just thinking she did something wrong) will most likely end up in an panic attack for her. She's very sensitive to people raising their voice at her and will most likely begin to cry. Hyperventilation is a common thing for her, sometimes even going to the point of her passing out. She likes to cling to her interests and gets very scared when anyone says anything negative directed towards them. They sometimes help her with some identity issues and anxiety. Sometimes she can't bring herself to stand up and do things, even if she's not that tired, she's just really exhausted most of the time. She absolutely hates any sort of romantic thing directed towards her if it's not from Sonic or Knuckles. Sadly, she's afraid to turn others down and just goes mute. Calming down and speaking again takes a long time for her. She mostly has to leave the scene. Sexual things are not her thing, but a few years into the relationship she was more open to a bit more mature stuff. But then again, she gets flustered so easily that when you just kiss her she'll be blushing bright red. Personal Info Favorite Colors: '''Cobalt, crimson, turquoise, pastel colors, and any blue color hue. '''Favorite Bands/Artists: Studio Killers, Crush 40, Vocaloid, Savant, Skrillex, Estelle, Starbomb, Ninja Sex Party. Favorite Genres: '''Game OSTs, Dubstep, Rock, Trap. '''Favorite Games: Splatoon, Animal Crossing: New Leaf and she would really like Sonic Unleashed if it existed. Favorite TV shows/Anime: '''Star vs the Forces of Evil, Steven Universe, Kill la Kill, Shingeki no Kyojin. '''Hobbies: Drawing, meditation, gaming, browsing the internet, reading, playing tennis, going to ancient places. Likes: Sonic, Knuckles, her children and family, playing video games, meditation, browsing tumblr, learning about mythology, playing tennis, swimming, writing, sketching landscapes, taking walks in nature, taking care of Chao, pan flute music, Japanese culture, binge watching anime, cosplay, going to conventions, staying up late, swimming, "girly" clothing (frilly dresses, bows), watching let's plays, the sea, visiting museums, watching chick-flicks, going to markets, autumn, music from 2007-2011, old computers, athletics, white chocolate, nostalgia, going shopping, oversized sweaters, lingerie, journaling, rain (when inside), taking long walks, painting her nails, fantasy movies, listening to the radio, old cars, sunny days. Dislikes: Horror movies, darkness, hot places, beggers (scared of them), loud music, critisism (can't handle it), deciding for others, social contact (with adults, kids are totally fine for her), perverts, homophobes/transphobes, dysphoria, attention (when it's not by S/K), classic music, doing paperwork, getting expensive gifts, rap, metal, screamo, creepy adults/elders, chemistry (school class), allergic reactions, flying, wine, going out alone, winter, fast food, attention hogs, abusers, arguments (both verbal and physical), rain (when outside), traveling (when not while fighting evil), nitpicky people, getting up early. Fears: Tight spaces, very open spaces (fields), heights, spiders, any insects, knives, shotguns, darkness, loud noises, speaking in public, flashing images, dogs, big mammals, going into an anxiety attack. Aspirations: Wants to initiate the 'peace' status on her planet with her closest friends and help to have everyone live in a safe enviroment. History Past Caitlyn grew up in a picture-perfect family. Her school life wasn't the best, but not that bad either, her grades were okay, especially those in german, art and latin class. Sadly she didn't have many friends. She was friends with an autistic girl at the counselor though. They often spent time together in the waiting room and even outside of school. Growing older, she would slowly improve on her social skills and tried to be more open to new things. Sonic Adventure Around this time, Caitlyn and Sonic meet during an Eggman attack. Both are thirteen at this point. Caitlyn starts seeking shelter but sees Sonic isn't able to handle the robots all alone, so she, contrary to her usual self, jumps in and helps out. Due to never having had a fight in her entire life, she gets hurt quite a bit. They later get to know each other better and Sonic eventually lets her be a part of his team (she was the lowest ranking though). Caitlyn meets Tails, who enhances her abilities a bit by giving her gadgets that correspond with her skills (eg. her speed gets enhanced, her racket is more powerful, he designs special clothing for fighting and more athletic movements). Caitlyn also meets Tikal at some point and she notices the aura of chaos energy around her. Caitlyn is suprised because she had never known that there was chaos energy in her, she only noticed her eyes glowing when she was suprised/flustered, but other people sometimes saw them glowing when she was near Chaos Emeralds. They talk about it and Tikal tells her she can control how she uses it. If it is with good intention, it will bring good, if it is with bad intention, it will bring bad. Tikal knew about Chaos Queen but wasn't sure if she had her in her though. Caitlyn seemed weak enough, but she still couldn't be sure. Because of the conversation Caitlyn now knew much more about Chaos and just the Chaos Emeralds and their energy. When Chaos attacks Station Square and Sonic goes super to fight him, Caitlyn gives him advice about how to attack him and beat him. At the end of the game, Caitlyn and Sonic are presumed to be good friends. Sonic Adventure 2 During the time Eggman was trying to activate Shadow, Sonic and Caitlyn found a cracked Chaos Emerald through Caitlyn's enhanced senses. They decided to bring it to Knuckles since neither of them knew what to do to fix it. They investigated it to try and find a way. Caitlyn was mostly silent since she wasn't quite social and still didn't know much about the emeralds. Caitlyn was slowly starting to get feelings for Knuckles and was really distressed about it. A few days later, she decided to confess and ran away because she thought she just ruined everything. They later found her in the woods and agreed to a compromise. When Sonic gets arrested by G.U.N., Caitlyn obtains the emerald and protects it. Caitlyn, Knuckles, Amy and Tails rescue Sonic, but they're still stuck on the ARK. After Sonic was launched into space, Tails fights Eggman, thinking he was dead. Meanwhile, Shadow is sent to prevent Sonic from destroying the eclipse cannon. Eggman sneaks away with the real emerald, and the ARK begins falling to earth. Caitlyn is called to neutralize the chaos energy to stop it. As Shadow keeps the Biolizard at bay, Caitlyn and Knuckles are working on deactivating the Chaos Emeralds with the Master Emerald. Suddenly, the Biolizard fuses with the cannon and the ARK starts falling again. Sonic and Shadow transform and fight it and bring the ARK back to a stable orbit around the earth with Chaos Control. Shadow uses all of his energy and falls to earth; he is presumed dead. Everyone on earth celebrates, everyone on the station reflects on the events and Sonic bids Shadow a final farewell. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (I really don't want to write everything that happens before this so bear with me) After Sonic was killed by Mephiles, Iblis was released. They combine to create Solaris, and rip the time-space continuum apart. As everyone mourns Sonic's aparent death, Caitlyn notices the chaos energy in her being extremly negative and that she can't do anything about it. She starts dissociating and steps away from the group to avoid being a burden. Suddenly she looses control over her body and state of mind and transforms into Chaos Queen. She starts blowing up parts of the platform with chaos blasts and even starts aiming for Team Dark. Her friends try to calm her down and help her turn back, but she keeps repeating that she's not Caitlyn and that nothing would be able stop her. Suddenly rises up even higher than before and stops caring for the things happening below her. Now she's aiming for Solaris and repeatly fires blasts at it. It combusts and everything lights up. Except for Sonic and Chaos Queen, everyone is back to the normal world. Caitlyn is trying to get back to her old self and holds up a void, nearly draining her of all her energy. She goes to Sonic's dead body and kneels down. She runs her fingers through his fur and sighs, slowly coming back. Suddenly his eyes go half-lided and start to glow and Caitlyn notices the area he was stabbed started to light up, which usually displayed someone was healing. At this point Caitlyn knew she could heal, but only herself, so this was completely unusual. Sonic comes back to life and Caitlyn bursts into tears. They hug while the void disappears and they pop up in the middle of a marketplace in Soleanna. The others find them very quickly and reflect on everything that happened and tell eachother that they'll always be there for eachother. Future In the future, Caitlyn marries both Sonic and Knuckles. She also starts thinking about having kids, but it's unlikely that she ends up having them. Sonic, Caitlyn and Knuckles live in an apartment in Spagonia, and when they're not fighting Eggman, Caitlyn and Sonic work in child care facilites and Knuckles sometimes guards the Master Emerald (he also has a device to see if anything is happening to it). Caitlyn also maintains her internet life by drawing, writing stories, bloging and more. Relationships Friends: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails Acquaintances: '''Cream, Vanilla '''Rivals: '''Shadow, Rouge (playfully) '''Enemies: Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman Sonic ''' Caitlyn first met Sonic in Spagonia during one of Eggman's attacks, when both of them were around the age of thirteen. She was going to take shelter, but when she saw that he wasn't strong enough to handle the robot all alone, she stepped into action, although really clumsy and cowardly and getting bruises all over her legs and arms. After Eggman was defeated, Sonic quickly ran off, but Caitlyn found him later leaning against a tree and resting, seemingly weaker than what she saw when he left. He wasn't very delighted at seeing her and really didn't want to thank her for "saving" him which led to a silence between the two of them. Until she started initiating a conversation all by herself and introduced herself, before apologizing for getting herself, a civilist, in danger, when she didn't have much fighting experience. Sonic eventually opened up a tiny bit, and, after a few months, he would occasionally call her 'a friend'. '''Knuckles After Sonic and Caitlyn started dating when they were around seventeen years old, they had to visit Angel Island to ask Knuckles for help with a corrupted Chaos Emerald they had retrieved from Eggman's base. Caitlyn didn't know Knuckles before that, Sonic never told her much about him, other than that he supposedly had the IQ of an alufoil. Knuckles never really spoke much, if he did, it was directed at Sonic. He had some sort of feeling he had never experienced before and he just couldn't figure out what it was. He eventually entrust himself to Sonic, who was kinda baffled at the thought of him having a crush, espasically on Caitlyn. He explained it to him, but said that his feelings aren't requited. Knuckles, though, wasn't fine with that answer. He started talking to Caitlyn at night, but once Sonic noticed, he didn't let her talk with him alone again. At that point, Caitlyn's feelings were going berserk. She eventually thought of a plan to lure them both to a specific place to tell them something important. When they arrived, they noticed the other one was there and started having an argument. Before they got violent, she confessed that she also had feelings for Knuckles. This led to a long silence between them, making her scared. She probably just destroyed her relationship. She suddenly ran away in fear and was left alone for half an hour before Sonic and Knuckles found her lying in the grass, her hands on her face, heavily sobbing into them. On the way, Sonic and Knuckles talked things out and agreed on a polyamorous relationship, where everyone is equally loved. They sat down and tried calming her down, explaining what they agreed on and saying sorry for making her upset. They later declared their polyamory to their friends, who were pretty accepting. Amy ''' Amy didn't like Caitlyn at first, but eventually developed a light crush on her when she got to know her better. Caitlyn was kind of afraid of her because of the things Sonic had told her, but she seemed so much nicer when they were by themselves. She sometimes even calls her a 'bosom buddy'. '''Tails Tails was the first person Caityn was introduced to. She reminded him of his mother, who had taken care of him before she passed away, so he needed some time to open up to her. Nowadays Caitlyn likes to watch him work on his machines and listen to him talk about technical things, mostly about ancient technology. Cream and Vanilla Caitlyn met Cream and her mother Vanilla through Amy. She invited her to drink tea at their house and Cream was very excited to meet her because of all the positive things Amy had told her. Vanilla likes her ladylike attitude and that she still tries to be nice even when in front of the enemy. Shadow ' Caitlyn met Shadow when they had to break into G.U.N.'s base. When they fought, Caitlyn couldn't even hit him, not even give him a scratch, and was almost killed by the chaos spears he had randomly shot in her direction and took shelter to wait til the fight was over. '''Rouge ' Rouge always teased Caitlyn about her small breasts. Caitlyn then took revenge by calling her "Boobs the Bat" and now, whenever they meet they just throw "Boobs the Bat" and "Cherry Girl" at eachother. '''Metal Sonic They battle time to time, but she always beats him with her cute charm because he's an exact copy of Sonic. She doesn't think of him as a threat, but because he was programmed by Eggman and therefore got all these evil traits, he's an enemy in her book. Dr. Eggman Caitlyn sort of feels sorry for him and actually doesn't want to hurt him, but as soon as her friends are in danger, she'll fight him with all her might. Physical Description Build: Curvy, a bit chubby. Eye Color: Pink, if transformed, her whole eye area glows in pink. Fur Color: Light yellow Skin Color (Muzzle + Ears + Belly): '''White '''Hairstyles: Messy bun (casual), twin tails, ponytail, untied. Clothing Style (Casual): White top, rosé skirt, brown sandals. Sometimes with a binder. Jewelry: Earrings Scars/Markings: None Overall Stats Transformations Chaos Queen: After being exposed to too much chaos energy at once, Caitlyn loses control of her body. She transforms into Chaos Queen and 'activates' her second personality. When transformed, she acts very stiff and emotionless, doesn't have mercy towards anything (not even Sonic or Knuckles) and will destroy anything that doesn't fit in her eyes. She tries to enforce a "perfect world" kind of thing that her subconcious always wanted, but her actual concious was too reluctant to do it. The subconcious, the state she goes to in the transformation, is a second, more bossy and abusive personality to her if you will. She can use chaos powers during this state. (More info about her powers will be added soon.) Attacks Double jump ''' Can jump twice to reach farther away ground. Her tail helps her to jump a little bit farther than Sonic does. '''Tennis racket attack Aims at an enemy and hits them a few times. The racket is summoned out of thin air. Homing attack Aims and hits many enemies continuously. The attack gets weaker the longer it's used. Sprint Sprints with a maximum speed of 140 km/h. She can only run up to 3 km with that speed. Stomp Jumps and lands on the ground. Her weight makes the attack not that extraordinarly powerful. Chaos storm (Chaos Queen) Charging up chaos energy in her palms, raises her arms to aim at the target and then blasts it. She can conciously control the strength. When using a very strong blast, she needs to rest for a few minutes. Healing ''' When wounded after fights she cannot immediately heal. She needs to get to a good mental state first before anything can happen. Even normal medicine can't heal her, she has to use the powers or she will not heal, ever. Once she calms down, the wounds will start to glow and slowly heal. If they're very bad, the energy will drain her completely and she'll pass out (or fall asleep) and mostly stay like that for a day before being sort of back to normal. She can't bring herself back to life. '''Chaos Blast (Chaos Queen) Charges chaos energy in her palms and fires it in four different ways; BLAST TYPE 1 '->' Fires many weak and short spears, takes the least time to charge. BLAST TYPE 2 ' '-> Fires a few stronger and longer spears, takes longer to charge. BLAST TYPE 3 ' '-> Fires one spear, putting all of her energy into it. She's very exhausted and vulnerable after. BLAST COMBO '->' Combines all the blasts together, which will cause her to faint and possibly turn back. Chaos Spear (Chaos Queen) Fires two types of spears, depending on how much energy she wants to use; SPEAR TYPE 1 -> Firing many small spears, weak and not with a sure aim. SPEAR TYPE 2 -> Firing a few long spears, stronger and with a sure aim. Chaos Drain This attack will only work if the enemy has ever used chaos energy in their life. Caitlyn sucks the energy out of them, and if not possible just makes it negative, making them weaker and easier to attack. Powers and Abilities Strengths Physical Strengths ''' Basic karate, skills in tennis and volleyball, can swim very fast, can sprint at 140 km/h for 3 km at most. '''Mental Strenghts High average IQ, good at planing out moves/techniques. Weaknesses Physical Weaknesses Wasn't trained professionally, can't defend herself properly, basically no defense, breaks bones easily, gets unstable around Chaos Emeralds when not prepared. Mental Weaknesses Social anxiety, generalized anxiety, often has panic attacks, intrusive thoughts, acts impulsive, very self-concious, overshares information (can't keep secrets), constantly doubts herself, gets lost in thought when her strategies don't work, overstims often. Trivia * Caitlyn is bisexual, but has a preference for men. She used to have many crushes on girls. * Caitlyn's eyes glow when she's flustered (or doing... things.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), but it's only visible in the dark. * Caitlyn loves reading posts about zodiac signs, especially about hers (gemini), Sonic's (cancer) and Knuckles' (aquarius). * Caitlyn's laugh gets very hicky, that's why she doesn't like laughing around strangers, but around Sonic and Knuckles, she goes batshit crazy. * Caitlyn often stays up late watching tv or browsing the internet. * Caitlyn's blood type is A. * Caitlyn is trilangual, she speaks English, German and Greek fluently. * Caitlyn has a hessian accent and will sometimes speak in the dialect when she's speaking German. * Spanish, French and Italian are hard to speak and understand for her, but she can understand bits and pieces. * She learned Latin in her (limited) school years, and uses it to understand other languages. She is/was pretty good at it. * Due to Caitlyn's fear of dangerous weaponry, she can't use any other weapons than her own. * She dislikes flying with any kind of plane because it makes her nauseous, but of course has to use the Tornado sometimes which sets her off for a few minutes after landing. * She also can't drive in reverse. * I originally wanted Chaos Queen to be an alter (as in her having DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)), but I scrapped the idea, thinking it was marysue-ish to let her gain so much power just by letting her front and I don't think transformations should be used that often. Theme Songs From The Stars by Red Vox: Sonic and Knuckles' viewpoint of Caitlyn. '''Jenny by Studio Killers: '''Caitlyn exploring her identity in her teenage years, especially when she met Amy, which she considers a soulmate (platonically) and even calls her her 'qpp' (queer platonic partner). '''Unbreakable by Fireflight: '''Caitlyn learning that she can decide her fate. Also about moving on from her past and standing up against her enemies, showing that she can be strong on her own. '''Trust Issues by Savant: '''Caitlyn transformed into Chaos Queen and not trusting anyone around her. Gallery Doodle -- Caitlyn --.jpeg|Caitlyn in one of her sweaters. Chaos Queen -- Concept Sketch --.jpeg|A concept for Caitlyn's transformation, Chaos Queen. Binder.jpeg|Caitlyn sometimes gets dysphoria, which is why you sometimes see her wearing a binder. Classic_caitlyn.jpeg|A concept I did for Caitlyn's classic design. Caitlyn's_healing_powers.jpeg|Caitlyn using her healing powers. (the wounds are supposed to be glowing) Caitlyn_2016.png|Scrapped 2016 design. (base by apallonshinomia on deviantart) Sonlyn_fanart_by_skywaysky.jpeg| Boom!Sonic and Boom!Caitlyn (art by skywaysky on deviantart) Sonlyn_fanart_by_curlyshaker.jpg|Sonic and Caitlyn (art by curlyshaker on deviantart) Sonlyn_fanart_by_slytherinspudwaifu.png|Boom!Sonic and Boom!Caitlyn (art by slytherinspudwaifu on deviantart) Caitlyn_fanart_by_xoxyumyumsxox.png|Caitlyn (art by xoxyumyumsxox on deviantart) Caitlyn's_tennis_racket.jpg|Caitlyn's tennis racket. Chaos_queen.jpg|Caitlyn transformed into Chaos Queen. Chaos_Queen_Possession.jpg|Chaos Queen possessing Sonic and Knuckles Shyness.jpeg|Caitlyn's nightgown (?) File:Happy_New_Year!.png|New Years 2017 File:Caitlyn_Outfit_1.png|One of the new outfits for Caitlyn File:Caitlyn_Outfit_2.png|Another one Links * Deviantart folder * Deviantart group __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Squirrels Category:Females Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:LGBT+ Category:Chaos Abilities